Lambo's Birthday Surprise
by daisysakura
Summary: Lambo has been planning a surprise for his brother; the one that hates parties and everything happy. He comes up with something but it doesn't go as planned. Big surprise, right? Lambo will probably get hurt but if Hibari likes it, it'll be worth it. Please read and review! Happy late birthday, Hibari!


Welcome to Lambo's Corner! I wrote this out a few days ago and hadn't had time to go over it but really wanted to post it for Hibari-sama's birthday. Of course, I got off work late and still posted it late. Darn it! Oh, well, it's still his birthday in my mind.

This is just a little something dedicated to our favorite skylark, please let me know if you enjoy it. This one isn't as dark as True Strength so feel free to read without fear. *happy face*

WARNING: Just that it's unbeta'd and I haven't looked through this as well as I usually do. Let me know if I need to correct anything major, please!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and am not making any profit.

* * *

Six-year-old Lambo watched with a frown as the scary looking guardian tossed the presents into the trash before leaving the house and walking out on his own surprise party. Today was Hibari Kyoya's birthday; not that the Cloud Guardian acknowledged or cared for it since he didn't appear to want anything.

"I call dibs!" Lambo shouted with a laugh while making his way to the bin to retrieve the still-wrapped gifts.

"Lambo! They are not yours, do not take them!" I-Pin cried in exasperation before giving chase. Both children ran out of the living room with shouts of glee and anger respectively, leaving the others to sigh in frustration.

"He lasted longer than I thought he would. You must have done something right, Dame-Tsuna." Complimented -kind of- Reborn with a grin.

Tsuna held in the groan and simply looked at the decorations in his living room. They'd worked so hard for this and had even taken into consideration Hibari's phobia of crowds. This is why only the Guardians –excluding Chrome and Mukuro- and I-Pin had stayed while Kyoko and Haru had left after helping set-up.

"I told you this would happen but no, you had to go and try it anyway."

"It's our first time celebrating his birthday; we had to try _something_ , Gokudera," Yamamoto replied sheepishly.

The Storm Guardian clenched his fists and turned to face his rival with a glare, "Anybody with a brain could see he wouldn't like it. Not only did we waste time but we also spent money on things he'll never use."

"Ahh! He's EXTREMELY hard to please. Don't worry; we'll definitely get it right next year. Don't give up!" Ryohei shouted as he punched the air in front of him a couple of times. Each time getting closer to the cake.

"See? Why can't you be as positive as him?"

Gokudera growled at Yamamoto and took a threatening step towards the sword-wielder.

"Guys, it's fine. We can return most of the items and those we can't we can save for next year." Tsuna joined in with a sigh.

He knew it would take time to personally get to know each member of his forming Famiglia but Hibari would most certainly be the most difficult one. Not including Mukuro but he was still locked up somewhere so Tsuna had time to get ready for that one.

"I bet it was the animal balloons that scared him off."

* * *

Lambo knew he had to get his brother something that would be impossible to throw away. Something so amazing that Hibari wouldn't even think about disposing of but what?

After last year's disaster, Lambo wanted to be the first to give the Cloud Guardian something that might actually make him smile. Lambo paused; maybe that was asking for too much, at least something that wouldn't be thrown into the closest trash bin.

He racked his brain for some ideas as he walked to the mall with Fuuta but he still couldn't come up with anything.

"How about a new pair of tonfa?"

Lambo shook his head at Fuuta, "Nah, he might think they've been sabotaged and bite me to death for trying to incapacitate him."

Fuuta raised an eyebrow in awe at his fellow Vongola, "Wow, your vocabulary is surprisingly getting better."

"It's because of stupid Reborn! If I use the same words over and over then he beats me up. I have no choice but to read the dictionary-"

Lambo fell face-first to the ground when something hit the back of his head. He quickly sat up, grabbing the basketball that had begun to roll away after smacking into him. With a cry of indignation, he stood and turned to face the responsible party, ready to throw some grenades but froze when he saw who it was.

"Hiya, Lambo-kun."

It was a group of three guys from his brothers' high school. He had gone to one of Yamamoto's games the week before and had accidentally set this guy's jacket on fire. He'd apologized –kind of- but the guy didn't seem to have forgiven him.

"Oh, it's just you," Lambo tried to sound indifferent but he couldn't stop his legs from shaking.

The leader of the group stepped towards him with a smirk, "Just me, huh? I'm here to collect my payment for a new jacket, shrimp."

Fuuta moved in between the teen and his little brother, albeit slightly trembling but since he was the older one, he had to protect Lambo. "Tsuna-nii told you he was going to pay you back. He's taken the money but you haven't been showing up to class."

Lambo nodded, knowing Tsuna had already told them as much. "Yea, if you attended school more often you would know that, Chumpy-san."

Fuuta threw a glare at Lambo; he was not helping with his bad attitude. The former-ranker pushed Lambo back when the teen threw the first punch. Since it was aimed at Lambo, it only managed to graze Fuuta's cheek.

Both kids turned to run but were grabbed by the other two boys. "Hey, let us go!"

The high schoolers laughed as the children struggled and tried to drag them towards an alley. Unfortunately for them, luck was not on their side.

Lambo fell to the ground with a thud when the guy holding him was thrown back by a swift hit to the torso; compliments of shiny tonfas.

"Who the hell are you?" The leader demanded, taking a fighting stance as the other guy released Fuuta to help.

"Hibari-san, they have knives on them. Be careful." Fuuta supplied as he helped Lambo to his feet.

Hibari didn't look as if he'd heard anything, instead, he charged forward and thoroughly demolished the tough looking high school students without breaking a sweat.

"I guess the tonfa is mightier than the knife," Lambo grinned at the fallen leader. "You're lucky he didn't kill you. I'm sure he won't take it easy next tim-oomf!"

The Lightning Guardian once again fell face-first to the ground when somebody punched him from behind. He turned to glare at his brother.

"What was that for, you psycho? I was on my way to buy you a birthday gift but now you can forget it. And just so you know, I could have taken them on my own so don't think this means I owe you one."

Hibari looked at him with disinterest before turning to Fuuta. Once Hibari assessed that both bothers were uninjured, he turned to leave.

"Hibari-san, what would you like for your birthday?"

Hibari didn't stop to answer but Lambo could have sworn the psycho looked at the carnage with a teeny, tiny smirk before turning down the street.

"Well, it's back to the drawing board."

But Lambo wasn't so sure about that. In fact, he was already making plans for next year; the best was yet to come.

* * *

Lambo looked at his phone, anxiously awaiting for the reply that would set everything in motion. Today was May 5th, the day Hibari's birth was somewhat celebrated from a distance and without the Cloud Guardian's knowledge.

The eight-year-old was known to be lazy and lacked motivation unless he had someone threatening to hurt him but for the best part of last year, he'd been working on something big; huge even. He was going to give Hibari the best birthday present ever.

 _I love ice cream! So many flavors and so many colors; what's not to love about ice cr-_

Lambo stopped the notification ringtone on his phone and read the message with excitement,

 _ **He just left. I hope he doesn't kill you.**_

Barely containing a manly shriek, Lambo shoved his phone in his pocket and took off in a run to his destination. According to his calculations, he had exactly twenty minutes to gather the people he needed at the park, coincidentally the one Hibari passes by to get to his favorite place. His brother was always punctual and would not disappoint him; he hoped.

Lambo rushed to the abandoned warehouse he'd discovered a few months ago where a local gang hung out. Hotaka, the leader, was about 29 and had a reputation for selling drugs and roughing up people. Nobody had died, not that Lambo knew anyway, but they tended to fight in groups and leave their targets badly beaten.

The Lightning Guardian walked inside and in predictable fashion, a group of about 17 thugs were hanging around the messy place. There was usually more but this would have to do. Their ages ranged from 20 to 30 and seemed strong enough to withstand a couple of hits from a certain psycho. In the time Lambo had been keeping an eye on them, he'd learned that they fought dirty but not once had they ever used a gun which is why he picked them.

He walked inside and looked around for the one that gave out the orders. A few of them watched Lambo with curiosity but didn't see a threat so let him pass.

Big mistake Lambo thought with glee.

Finally, he reached the center and went up to the man sitting down with a couple of ladies. So cliché, he thought.

"Hey brat, what you want?"

Lambo ignored the man that had spoken, Juro if Lambo wasn't mistaken, right-hand-man, from next to the leader and pointed a finger at Hotaka, "The name is Lambo and I want you!"

The men laughed as expected at seeing a kid in their midst demanding something of their boss.

"Oh, yea? My services don't come cheap, kid but I'll humor you; what do you want?"

Lambo scoffed, "I don't want your services. I've seen what you can do and I'm not impressed in the slightest. I'm not interested in drugs and I could take you on if I wanted to."

A few of the men immediately tensed and began to walk towards Lambo but Hotaka raised a hand which immediately stopped them from getting any closer. He sat straighter and leaned forward in his seat; resting his chin on his hands.

"You've got balls, kid," Hotaka grinned, "If you don't want my services then what the hell are you doing here aside from signing your death warrant?"

Lambo put his hand into his pocket, causing the men to rush towards him. "It's not a gun! My brothers would kill me, you idiots." Lambo yelled, showing them what he'd pulled out. "This is my family ring; its worth is more than you'll ever see in a lifetime."

Hotaka gave some signal and one of the men grabbed the ring from Lambo, "Hey!" And handed it to the boss. The leader inspected the ring and grinned at Lambo.

"I hope you don't think I'm giving this back to you." He stated with a laugh.

Lambo took a breath, trying to settle his nerves. So far so good. "There are more of them, six more. You can take them if you want, I don't care. They've brought nothing but trouble to my family and I'm trying to get rid of them."

"Are they cursed or something?"

Lambo shrugged, "I don't believe in stupid things like curses but they're more trouble than they're worth in my opinion. I need to get rid of them so I figured if they were stolen my family can claim the insurance money and leave this place."

Hotaka studied Lambo and knew there was more to the story; knew he might be walking into a trap but his greed won in the end. "Where?"

Lambo held back a smile, greedy people were so obtuse. (Damn Reborn's vocabulary studies!)

"I can take you to them. They're pretty close and in a public place; hidden in plain sight but you need to know where in order to find them."

"Juro, go ahead and-"

"No! I won't let a second rate nobody get his hands on them. It has to be you." Lambo took a deep breath, "You can take your subordinates if that'll make you feel safer."

After a few moments of thinking it through, Hotaka nodded, "Fine, let's take a walk."

Lambo looked at his watch; everything was going to be perfect.

* * *

Everything was _not_ going to be perfect. For some unknown reason, Hibari still hadn't shown up and Hotaka was getting very impatient.

 _Of all the days to be late..._

"Where the hells are they, kid?"

Lambo shakily turned to the gang leader and forced a strained smile, "I can't remember which tree they're in?"

He had led them all to the park with the promise that the other rings were hidden in a tree. Unfortunately, each ring was with its respective guardian so that meant Lambo was in deep trouble. And seeing how the people there had all run away at the sight of so many thugs, Lambo was all alone.

One of the men roughly threw him to the ground, eliciting a yelp from the now terrified cow. "It's one of these trees, I know it!"

"You gotta do better than that, kid." Hotaka shrugged. "We'll help you remember."

At the nod of his head, another man kicked Lambo's side harshly, grinning at Lambo's cry of pain. A kick to the ribs, a kick to his head and a kick to his aching behind had Lambo crying for help. This was not how Lambo had envisioned his day –or life- ending; and all because Hibari was late for the first time in his life. If he survived, this would be the last time he did something nice for _anybody_!

The beating paused and Lambo spat out blood before gently sitting up; mindful of his ribs.

Hotaka leaned down and frowned with a tsk. "I guess we'll have to make do with this one." He tossed Lambo's ring in his hand then stood up. "Let's bring him back with us, boys."

One of them grabbed Lambo by the shoulders and pulled him up forcefully, ignoring Lambo's pitiful cries.

"Oi! You think you can just walk away with our stupid cow?"

Lambo turned to the new voice and smiled at the scene. Gokudera and his other brothers had arrived; somehow.

Hotaka saw them as well but he didn't smile. If anything, the grin he usually had on his face had turned into a frown tinted with a slight fearful green.

"You know who we are," Tsuna, flames burning brightly, stated. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the condition Lambo was in. "Then you know you messed with the wrong Famiglia."

"I didn't know he was a friend of yours, I swear!"

"A friend? Lambo is our brother." Yamamoto corrected with a dark smile; a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Our baby brother. You're going to be sorry to the EXTREME, I promise you that."

Lambo would have laughed if his ribs weren't aching so badly each time he moved. He was going to be confined to his room for the rest of the year. He knew it; if only his stupid, psychotic brother had shown up when he was supposed to.

"We didn't mean to! You can take him back, we won't mess with him anymore."

Tsuna took a step forward, ignoring Hotaka's plea for mercy.

"Stop."

Lambo slowly turned and watched his missing psychotic brother heading towards him; tonfas gleaming in the sunlight.

"This is for me; leave."

Hibari didn't waste a minute to see if anybody obeyed. Instead, he swung at the closest gangster, causing teeth to fly. Lambo was dropped with a yell as the others rushed to Hibari, blood spraying over the grass soon after.

Ryohei looked on the verge of tears at seeing so much action and not being a part of it. "This is EXTREMELY unfair!"

"You can have whatever's leftover. For now, you should check on the stupid cow." Gokudera grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets now that he wasn't needed.

Tsuna reached Lambo first, concern all over his face now that the flames had gone. "Lambo, where does it hurt? Can you move? How many fingers am I holding?"

Lambo brushed away his brother's hands before changing his mind. He reached for Tsuna's arms and asked to be helped up. Tsuna did so and sighed when Lambo pulled out his phone.

"Lambo…"

"Everything is going according to plan." He muttered with a wince but didn't stop recording.

A few minutes later, the park was littered with bloody and unconscious bodies splayed all over. A solemn Ryohei shaking his head, "What leftovers…?"

Hibari's chest was heaving and his eyes were narrowed at everybody there. When he was satisfied there was nobody else standing, he began to walk away from the scene.

"Hibari, if you're going to make a mess you have to clean up after yourself."

Said grown-man turned to Tsuna and what happened next is still up for debate. Lambo's jaw dropped to the ground along with the others' at the once-in-a-lifetime event. Hibari Kyoya, _that_ Hibari Kyoya, smiled. He smiled. Like an actual smile; that curved up smile people use to show they're happy. Ok, maybe it was more like a sinister grin but he looked incredibly happy so a smile it shall be.

"Whoa…" Lambo whispered as he put the phone down. This was much more than he expected.

Hibari turned to leave again, "My birthday, Tsunayoshi, you clean."

And just like that, the cloud had moved on. Nobody moved or spoke for a few seconds; too stunned to do anything.

"Do I rock or do I rock?! Did you see that? I made Psycho-nii smile!"

Lambo laughed but just as he did he bent over in pain. Tsuna fondly shook his head, carefully lifting the whimpering boy into his arms. "You are in so much trouble, Lambo."

"But I did a good thing; kind of. He smiled!"

Tsuna chuckled, "He did. Good job, baby brother."

If he hadn't been in so much pain, Lambo would have rubbed the praise in Gokudera's face but as he was, he just nodded. Just as he was about to doze off, he lifted his head. "How did you know I needed help, anyway?"

"I-Pin."

Oh.

"She ratted me out?"

"No, she followed Hibari just as you asked but when he stopped to help a kitten trapped in a tree she knew he'd be late and called us." Yamamoto explained. "The police will be here any minute to clean up."

Tsuna nodded. "You're lucky we weren't too far away, Lambo. You could have been killed."

"I knew somebody would show up…eventually." He was about to lay his head on Tsuna's shoulder but shot up instead. "Wait! My ring, Hotaka has it!"

Gokudera flicked Lambo's forehead, getting his attention. "Here, I saw it fall from one of their hands."

"No, it didn't. You searched all over for it, Octopus-head."

Gokudera turned to his brother with a snarl. "You wanted a fight, you got one!"

Tsuna kept walking. His baby brother needed to be checked over; the others could take care of themselves. And he'd pay for the damages later.

* * *

Hibari walked into his office a few days later after his birthday, still feeling a bit elated. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud or anything but this year he'd had a great birthday. Biting trash to death always made his day.

He walked behind his desk and frowned at the large envelope on his desk. He was about to call Kusakabe when he recognized the sloppy writing on the front. Well, his youngest bother had at least earned some of his time.

Hibari opened the envelope and pulled out a Dvd case, some pictures and a small note with some scribble on it. He inserted the Dvd into his tv and hit play on the remote.

Hibari leaned back in his seat as he watched himself on tv taking on a group of useless beings; a hit here, there and a swing everywhere else. The quality wasn't great but it was clear enough to see the damage he'd caused.

As the movie played, he looked at the photos; they were close-up stills of his fight with the so-called leader. They were cleaned up nicely; even the blood splatter was visible. He put them back inside the envelope and picked up the small note.

 _Read before throwing away, please!_

As if anybody could tell him what to do. Nevertheless, he opened the note and read it to the end.

 _I hope you had a happy birthday, Psycho-nii!_

Psycho-nii?

 _I worked really hard to make sure you had enough guys to at least entertain you a little bit. I would like to do even better next year but Tsuna-nii has forbidden me from ever planning anything for your birthday. Normally I wouldn't care but he threatened to take away my grape candy!_

 _My ribs will heal in a few weeks so I'm grounded until then. I can't go out or do anything; doctor's order, so I can't deliver this personally. Luckily for me, somebody said he had to give you a late birthday present and volunteered to take it for me._

 _I have to go and finish my homework now. Happy birthday, Psycho-nii!_

He was about to the read the post script but the sensation of being watched stopped him. He quickly pulled out his tonfas and blocked the surprise attack with a glare.

"Kufufu. Happy birthday, Skylark."

 _P.S._

 _Tsuna-nii says to please limit the damage and not to kill anyone by accident._

* * *

Happy birthday, Hibari-sama!

I like to think Reborn pushes Lambo to expand his vocabulary so yea...lol I loved these guys!

Hope you all enjoyed this little piece and let me know in a review. See you next time on Lambo's Corner!


End file.
